


In That Whirlwind

by whisperfade



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, frank is a tailor's apprentice, gerard is the earl's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperfade/pseuds/whisperfade
Summary: He finds him cross-legged on his immaculate bed, his slim, callused fingers spreading over a deck of cards. Gerard stand there, transfixed, as he swiftly brushes them to the side with a near-invisible sleight of hand and raises his glinting eyes to look at him. There is always mischief in those eyes, mischief and intelligence, too much intelligence for a tailor's apprentice.Regency AU for my trope bingo





	In That Whirlwind

The eyes in the painting follow him down the hall. Hall - more like a passage. Servant's quarters aren't roomy by any stretch of the imagination, and yet again he wonders how Frank doesn't go stir-crazy, never leaving these crooked, narrow walls except to work in the cramped, bustling workroom and when they steal weeks of the summer together.

He finds him cross-legged on his immaculate bed, his slim, callused fingers spreading over a deck of cards. Gerard stand there, transfixed, as he swiftly brushes them to the side with a near-invisible sleight of hand and raises his glinting eyes to look at him. There is always mischief in those eyes, mischief and intelligence, too much intelligence for a tailor's apprentice. 

"You don't have to wait for my permission to come in," he smirks, his country inflection lilting his speech, "You're the son of the Earl!" The idea of Gee waiting on him clearly amuses Frank to no end, and the creases around his eyes become more pronounced, laughter showing all over his beautiful face. Gerard closes the door slowly behind him, listening closely to make sure the unreliable latch clicks home, ensuring their privacy for at least the next couple of hours.

Frank clearly realises his intentions, as the glimmer in his eyes dims to the dark, sultry look of lust that makes Gee’s knees weak and his whole body wake up. He beckons him over, and he has no choice but to oblige (not that he minds in the slightest), going to kneel at the side of his bed as he swings his legs around, resting Gee’s head on his knees. Gee’s looking up at him through his eyelashes, in that way he know drives him insane. It appears he’s right, as in less than a second Frank’s breeches are off and his length is on full display, already half hard.

Gee’s picturing all the dirty, dirty things he wants to do to him when suddenly a fist is in his hair, pulling the shoulder-length strands until he’s forced to look up at Frank, at the want evident in his gaze.  
“How about -“ he says, almost tentatively, “How about I tell you what to do this time?” Gee’s breath catches in his throat, the idea for some reason turning him on more than he can say. He nods his head, a difficult task with Frank’s strong hands in his hair, and rests his head back on the younger’s legs. “Come on,” Frank says, almost teasing, “I know what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Gerard licks his lips deliberately slowly, and lowers his mouth to the head of his lover’s dick, breathing on it, his lips ghosting the tip until the hand in his hair tightens, pushing his head down until all his senses are consumed by Frank’s dick; the smell, the tape, the feel of it stretching his lips into a perfect “o”. Without waiting for further instructions, Gerard begins to bob up and down, Frank’s dick hitting the back of his throat. Using the hand that’s not latched onto Frank’s bare thigh, he wraps it around Frank’s base, twisting and pulling in time with his sucking. The broken, gasping moans escaping Frank are almost enough to make Gerard come, but he knows that if he holds on, he’s going to get fucked hard and fast, the way he likes it.

Frank has both hands buried in Gerard’s hair, rocking his hips up into Gerard’s mouth, knowing the older can take it, take more that that. Frank increases his pace, forcing Gee to take his dick deeper down his throat, his eyes watering. The sight of Gerard, on his knees, completely under Frank’s control, is the last thing the apprentice sees before his orgasm hits him, pulsing and shooting down Gerard’s throat. The older swallows every drop, and Frank pulls him up into a crushing kiss, tasting his own salty musk in Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard is the one who breaks it off, wresting Frank out of his tunic and deftly removing his clothing in the same motion. He crawls onto the bed, ass in the air so that Frank can see exactly what he’s missing out on. Frank stares at him longingly before springing into action, gripping Gerard’s hips hard enough to create bruises and burying his face between the cheeks of Gerard’s ass.

Gee’s hips jerk, and he presses himself back into the warmth of his lover’s tongue, lapping and licking at his hole as gentle, probing fingers begin to massage his rim. When a third finger slips in, crooking into that sensitive ball of nerves, Gerard has to bite into Frank’s pillow to stop himself from screaming out the younger’s name. “Fuck me, Frank, c’mon,” he whimpers, groaning and writhing underneath Frank’s unrelenting tongue. When the younger finally pulls away, Gerard is granted only a short reprise before he feels his entrance begin to be stretched by the head of Frank’s cock, and he pushes back, inviting Frank deeper inside him. As the shorter man bottoms out, the two gasp in unison, luxuriating in the feel of togetherness that nothing else can imitate.

Frank begins to thrust in and out, his pace picking up as Gerard pushes himself onto his dick, jerking his ass back and forth. As hot as it is, Frank flips Gerard over, still buried inside him, and looks into his eyes as he continues to thrust. Gerard’s mouth is open, his eyes gently squeezed shut in an expression of pure sin. Frank almost feels as if he’s intruding, looking at it, but the Gerard opens his eyes and pulls him back into a kiss, and all of that is forgotten.

Gerard comes first, his hand moving swiftly between their bodies, twisting and rubbing until he shudders and falls, his come a sticky white trail over both their stomachs. Frank follows not three seconds later, still inside Gerard, his eyes rolling into his head as his orgasm takes him with such force he almost leaves his body. As he pulls out and throws a blanket over Gerard, Frank hears him whisper; “yeah, you’re definitely coming with me for the summer.”


End file.
